


let me hold both your hands in the holes of my sweater

by 98line



Series: love and live [4]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/98line/pseuds/98line
Summary: The butterflies in his stomach and the chills that run down his spine scare the hell out of him, but Jacob doesn’t run away from this,from them,from this feeling and decides to drown in it instead.





	let me hold both your hands in the holes of my sweater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baecobz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baecobz/gifts).



> Inspired by [this video](https://twitter.com/ot12activities/status/1073802780270186496) and [this tweet](https://twitter.com/ptgquotes/status/1057275491336503297). Have a great one, everyone! ♡

“Sure it’s cold here.” Kim Sunwoo says, full of fake confidence, as he hugs his boyfriend’s arm, burying his face in the crook of Jacob Bae’s neck, nuzzling against him. They’re on their way back to Jacob’s apartment, bodies almost glued together as they walk through the cold night. Sunwoo clings onto Jacob as the wind blows colder, resting his head on his shoulder, and Jacob smiles softly at him. Sunwoo used to be very shy when it came to affection, but now that they’re almost three months into their relationship, he’s lost any bit of hesitation he had and just clings onto Jacob as if he’s his own life size teddy bear. Jacob isn’t opposed to the idea. “It’s not like I’m not cold or anything, I mean, who even gets cold these days? Not me, of course.” 

Jacob stops walking and gives him a puzzled look. “Do you want my jacket?”

Sunwoo looks offended by the question, huffing, but still refusing to let go Jacob’s hand. “No, babe, I just told you I’m fine. I’m not cold. Like. Not at all.”

“Sunwoo, your lips are blue. If you wanted my jacket all you had to do was ask.” Jacob says with a slight hint of worry on his voice, motioning to take off his jacket but Sunwoo stops him, holding his arms still. He manages to slip one of the sleeves out of his arms, but Sunwoo pulls the other one upwards, insisting for him to keep the jacket on when his boyfriend's fingernails are purple and he himself isn't even that cold. “Baby. Why are you like this? You’re cold, Sunwoo, just take my jacket.”

“But you’re going to get cold without your jacket. Keep it.” The younger insists, pushing the jacket towards him relentlessly, but Jacob eventually manages to take it off and offers it to him. Sunwoo stares at the jacket in his hands before putting it on right away, smiling happily. Jacob tsks, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Sunwoo blushes furiously, flustered, giggling into the edge of his sleeve. He really is just a big baby after all. _Jacob’s big baby._ “Thank you.”

“You’re so stubborn. _’I’m a big man, I feel no cold, grrrr’_ , you’re such a baby. It’s cute. I think you’re cute.” Jacob coos, nosing against his cheek with a big smile plastered on his face. The tip of his nose is cold and Sunwoo jumps at the sudden contact of Jacob’s cold nose on his face, complaining that maybe, if he hadn’t given Sunwoo his jacket, he wouldn’t be cold, but Jacob shushes him with a peck on the lips. 

Sunwoo tugs at his hand, squeezing it tighter in his, and it feels comforting. _Soothing,_ in a way. There’s something so inevitably cliché about the way Sunwoo’s hand fits perfectly in his that makes him all giggly about it. The butterflies in his stomach and the chills that run down his spine scare him, but Jacob doesn’t run away from this, from them, from this feeling and decides to drown in it instead. He is so strangely familiar with the odd sense of comfort that comes whenever Sunwoo is around. With him, Jacob feels at ease. _At peace._ Right here and right now, that’s all that matters.

_**It’s love.** _

**Jacob loves him.**

_God,_ Jacob just loves him so much it isn’t even fair.

“Hey, can I kiss you?”

 _ **Please.**_ “I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cupidkrystals) and [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/001115), feel free to leave requests or prompts or both! Thank you so much for sticking til the end and I'll see you around soon ♡


End file.
